Eon
by Leo The Lucario
Summary: A young man, unsure of what to do in the world, finds a Pokémon with a troubling past. Set with a new resolve, Luke and his friends go on an adventure to stop team Aqua and Magma, and possibly save the world. Based on an RP forum.
1. Everything Needs a Beginning

**Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to my fanfic! Firstly, thanks for clicking on this fic, either because you were interested in my story, or maybe because you wanted to click that one fic right above or below mine, but you accidentally clicked mine. Whatever the case, thank you! Now, for some backstory! This fic is based off of a role play that me and a few online buddies came up with on the REAL POKEMON ROLEPLAY(It's actually called that, in all caps, probably to grab everyone's attention). That said, I will try my best to make an uneventful and filler day seem exciting and interesting for you readers. Now, enough talking, let's get this fic-turned-story on the road!**

* * *

**Eon**

**Chapter 1: Everything Needs a Beginning**

* * *

_Luke glanced outside from the second story window of a generic hotel room. The scenery outside was as it usually was in Snowpoint City: White, with a few touches of greenery here and there. The grass and shrubs that struggled to be free from their icy captors were usually eaten up by the many wild Pokémon that dotted the city, a common sight in Sinnoh._

_ The young man then looked back down at the desk he was sitting behind. In front of him was a pen and a small notebook. For the past few hours, he had been trying to think of how to start it. He just wasn't sure how to start it. He ran a hand through his brown hair, which usually was spiked up with hair gel, but was down for the moment. _

_The man racked his brain for some way to start his tale, like writing an essay for class. He took a glance around the room, trying to find some inspiration to being writing. He looked over to the bed, where a Floatzel and Lucario were sleeping peacefully, cuddling close to each other. He smiled a bit at the sight of his daughter: Sure, having a Pokémon as his kid did sound odd, but it wasn't bad at all. At least he had children now. _

_Looking over the room some more, he spotted his old friend, Christian. He was the same as usual: sleeping on the sofa, a laptop in his hands, and had probably played too much Skyrim or Team Fortress 2 for the day. Continuing to look around, he spotted two Zoroark that slept in random parts of the room. One of them had been human, a seventeen year old girl, and the other had been mistreated back in his homeland, Unova. Both were almost identical in appearance, but they were polar opposites. Remembering the fights they'd usually have, Luke chuckled softly. _

_He also remembered his other friends, like Sam and Destiny, who had traveled with him from Hoenn all the way to Sinnoh, then, went on their own adventures. He wondered how they were holding up, and if they were having similar adventures. He then looked back down to his pen and notebook. 'This is almost as stressful as writing a Pokémon fanfic…' he thought to himself. Trying to start it up, he reluctantly picked up the pen, then flipped the notebook open to the first page. 'Guess I'll start at the beginning, when I met her…'_

* * *

A slightly younger version of Luke leaned on a wooden pole as he overlooked Slateport City, the main port city of Hoenn. As usual, many boats were entering and leaving the harbor of the ship town, mainly cargo ships. It was a nearly endless cycle: A boat trudged over to a pier, men and Pokémon would walk out carrying boxes full of items to sell, then would jump back on their ship and return to wherever they came from.

Luke adjusted his blue jacket as he stood up to stretch a bit, then leaned back on the pole, bored of the daily life of running around the region with no real goal. Sure, he was a trainer and all, but he wasn't really interested in gym battles. He had no real interest in competing with the world's best trainers to claim the spot of "Champion," then stand at the head of the Elite Four for days on end, waiting for challengers. He just wanted to do his own thing, even though he wasn't too sure what that would be.

Having nothing to do, Luke continued to watch as boats came and left the docks. One ship in particular caught his attention slightly. It was a passenger ship, which was a bit rare to be seen in Slateport. As Luke watched, he noted the many tourists walking out of the ship, looking around at the new region. "Tourists again…" he muttered, even though he was a bit curious of them.

Glancing out to sea again, Luke noticed a second passenger ship coming to port as well. "Wow, must be a busy day." He muttered, getting more curious by the second. He stood up fully, noting the time on his Xtransceiver: 2:37 P.M. He must have been standing there for a while, because he had a rather nasty crick in his neck that he popped with satisfaction. As he did this, he felt something on his shoulder, as If someone was tapping it. He turned around to see a girl of about thirteen looking up at him. "Excuse me, do you know where I can get a region map?"

Luke turned around. "Huh? Oh, the region maps are given out at the Pokémon Center for free." Luke explained, willing to help the girl out due to boredom. "The Pokémon Center's over in that direction." He said, pointing over to the red and white building to the south.

The girl smiled at Luke, happy to get some help from a stranger. "Thanks a lot. This region is so different from Sinnoh…" she muttered as she turned around and started walking towards the center. Just as soon as Luke had finished talking with the girl, another man with glasses, short black hair, and a Mario T-shirt came over to him. "Uh, hi. You wouldn't happen to know where I can get a map of the region, would you?"

Luke turned around and looked at the man, who looked to be in his mid-twenties. "What am I, the region's guide now?" he asked sarcastically. The man seemed to be offended by this, probably not catching Luke's sarcasm. "You see that younger girl walking away? Follow her to the Pokémon Center. They give em' out for free." The man glanced over at the girl, who kind of stuck out like a sore thumb, wearing a red blouse and all, then looked back at Luke. "Um, thanks." The man said simply, then rushed away to follow the girl.

Luke watched as the two trainers go into the Pokémon Center. He glanced around a bit, and, finding nothing else to do, followed after them into the center. As he neared the building, he noticed the girl from before walk out, then release a Pokémon, a Torterra from the looks of it. Luke, quite interested at the Pokémon, walked up to the girl. "So, you said you're from the Sinnoh region, right?" The girl looked up to see the same young man as before. "Yup!" she said happily, showing a toothy grin as she rubbed the Torterra's shell. "Atlas and I have been partners since I started my journey. I'm Dezzi, by the way." She said as she held out a black, fingerless glove as a handshake.

At that moment, the man with the glasses walked out of the Pokémon Center, focused on the region map in his hands. He was so distracted, that he bumped into Luke. "Huh, whassat?" he asked, caught off guard. Dezzi, Atlas the Torterra, and Luke stumbled back a bit in surprise. "Oh, sorry dude." Luke said, apologizing. "I didn't notice I was blocking the door." He then took Dezzi's hand in his and shook it. "I'm Luke." He said, smiling a bit.

"No no, it's my fault." The man said, looking at Luke and Dezzi. "I should have been looking at where I was going. I'm Christian, but you can call me Chris." Luke nodded at the man. "It's all right, Chris. My name's Luke, by the way." He then turned back to face the girl with the Torterra. "So, as I was saying, Sinnoh trainers are quite rare in this region. It's nice to see some diversity." At the mention of Sinnoh, Chris also became interested. "Oh, so you're from Sinnoh, eh? What's it like there?"

"Thanks." Dezzi said to Luke, then turned to face Chris. "Nice to meet you. I'm Destiny, but please, call me Dezzi." She then turned to face both of the men. "Sinnoh's great, the Pokémon are awesome," she paused to pat Atlas' head. "And the battles are tough, but fun. The Champion is Cynthia, and we're proud to be the only region with a female champion at the moment. She's a worthy opponent, too. I've never had the chance to battle her myself, but from what I've seen on TV, she's tough!"

"I've heard quite a lot about Sinnoh as well." Luke commented, enjoying the conversation. "So Dezzi, I assume you aren't too familiar with the Hoenn region, correct?" Dezzi shook her head. "You'd be right. I have no idea where I'm going to go first." Chris decided to join the conversation as well. "I don't know too much about Hoenn, either. I'm just looking for work." Dezzi nodded, lost in thought. "Say! Do you guys want to have a Pokémon battle?" she asked excitedly, obvious that she really liked battling.

Chris looked at Luke, then at Dezzi, then at Luke, then back to his map, then at the lone Poké Ball at his waist. "Um, well… my Porygon's kinda weak, but… All right, I'll try." Luke thought about the opportunity of a battle. "That sounds like a good idea." He said, plucking a Premier Ball from his belt in anticipation. Dezzi looked back up at Chris. "Okay. If you want, you could even borrow some of mine." Chris thought about it, then shook his head. "No, it's okay. I'm sure I'll be all right."

"All right!" Dezzi yelled, fist pumping in the air. "Let's just move away from the Pokémon Center so we can start this thing!" Luke smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. "All right!" he said, happy for a change from his daily routine. "Okay then." Dezzi said, getting a more serious tone. "If you don't mind, I'll battle by myself. Chris and Luke, you guys can fight together. We can use three Pokémon each. You guys can only use three as well, so if Luke uses two Pokémon, then Chris can only use one. The first team to successfully knock out their opponent's Pokémon wins!" She pressed a button on the middle of her Luxury Ball, flicked her wrist, and sent her first Pokémon onto the battlefield. "Knight, it's show time!" she called. A Lucario came bursting out of its Poké Ball in a fighting stance, ready for anything.

"All right, you ready Chris?" Luke asked as he threw his Premier Ball in the air, releasing his Girafarig, Gemini. Chris nodded, a little nervous. For his first day in a new region, he wasn't doing half bad. He released his own Pokémon, a Porygon, who floated onto the field beside Gemini. Dezzi frowned a bit at the sight of the psychic type, but remembered that Girafarig was part normal as well. "You two go first. We're ready for anything." Knight the Lucario struck a battle pose, emphasizing the young girl's point.

Luke nodded, then stepped back. "All right Gemini, Psychic on the Lucario!" he commanded. As instructed, the Girafarig neighed as her eyes glowed purple for a second, then sent out a wave of energy at her opponent. Chris thought of his move, then had an idea. "Porygon, use Psybeam on the Lucario, too!" he said as the computer Pokémon shot a small beam of energy at Knight. Knight was able to withstand both of the attacks, but was already starting to get tired. "Knight! Aura Sphere on Porygon!" Dezzi shouted. Knight nodded, then quickly formed up blue balls of energy and shot them forcefully at Porygon.

"Oh crap. Uh… dodge the attacks!" Chris said nervously. Porygon tried to weave away from the attacks, but was hit with quite a few of them. "That's gotta hurt… Hang in there and use Sharpen!" Chris said, worried about his Pokémon. Luke cringed a bit at the attack, then looked over to his Pokémon. "Gemini, Double Kick the Lucario!" he yelled as Girafarig complied, running up to Knight and hitting him with her back legs. That took quite a bit from the fighting/steel type, but it managed to stay standing. "We can win this!" Dezzi yelled. "Close Combat on Girafarig!"

* * *

Irene was close, she could feel it. The Buizel had overheard of a port city named Slateport, or something like that, that had ships that sailed all around the world. All she had to do was get to the city, find a ship headed for her homeland, Sinnoh, and follow it. She couldn't wait to see her home and family again. As she darted from bush to bush, she heard a familiar voice somewhere away. On closer inspection, it was a team Aqua member speaking to another grunt. "We need to kill her on sight. She is no longer of any use to us, and her escaping could cause problems for us. If word gets out of what we've done, we'll be done for. No screw ups, or the boss will have our heads on a silver platter." The man took a Poké Ball from his belt and released his Lanturn. "If you see a Buizel, use Thunder. Make sure it's killing power." He told his Pokémon.

Irene had heard their conversation. Knowing Aqua, they'd try something as dirty as this to try and clean their already nasty hands. Feeling a bit brave, she jumped out of cover and glared daggers at the men. "You're gonna have to try harder than that to kill me!" she yelled as she ran towards the town, using Agility to run faster. "Don't let her get away!" the leader of the group yelled as they all gave chase.

As Slateport City finally came into view, Irene began to weigh her options. She could either enter the city and try and escape in the sea, either by a boat or by swimming, or she could try and fight off the Aqua goons there. Although she hated cities, and the humans who inhabited them, she did not want to risk getting killed or captured again for their experiments. At the mere thought, she shivered visibly. She ran into the city, hoping to lose the goons there.

* * *

**Author's Note: All right, first chapter done! I feel pretty damn proud of myself. I've wanted to make this RP into a fic for a while, and now I'm finally putting those ideas up. Things might be confusing for some of you, so I'll try and sort those out. First, the beginning part is kind of like the future, where Luke is trying to make a story about his past(The point where the RP starts). This is where we are in the plot at the moment, so you probably won't see the new characters for a LONG time. Also, I had to change some things in the RP, such as what characters did and said. I even had to omit a character, because they stopped posting halfway through the battle. It was originally a double battle, but I had to tweak it. And if you're interested, here's the URL of the forum: forum/REAL_PKMN_ROLEPLAY/61259/ So… yeah, hopefully I will get the time to fully write out the whole plot up until the point where we are currently. So, if you liked this, please tell me how I did by reviewing if you have the time. I really do appreciate reviews, whether they are praise or criticism. Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	2. Meet the Buizel

**Author's Note: Hehe, sorry for taking so long to get a second chapter written and posted. You know how life is. Well, here you all go! The second chapter to Eon!**

* * *

**Eon**

**Chapter 2: Meet the Buizel**

* * *

Irene was almost at the ocean when one of the goons chasing her threw a Pokémon proof net over her. She tried her best to get free, but it was no good. "Leave me alone!" she yelled, getting a few stares her way. Not only was a man trying to capture a Pokémon with a net, the Pokémon had actually spoke English, making even more people look in their direction. All that the Buizel wanted was freedom from her tormentors, but they continuously denied her that freedom. One of the men pulled out a knife. "You're doing to die slowly. I think I'm going to enjoy this…" he smirked, putting the tip of the knife on her bare neck. Irene was so terrified at the thought of death that she couldn't move an inch.

Luke smiled as the battle continued. It seemed like a great way to keep the day interesting. Then, he happened to look to his left and see... a Team Aqua member holding a knife to a Buziel's neck? "The hell?" he said out loud. "Chris, control my Pokémon, I'll be right back." And with that, he ran up to the Aqua goon. "Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" he asked the goon as politely as he could.

The goon glanced over at the boy, then back at the Buizel. "This is none of your business, boy! Leave now, and I'll forget I ever saw you." he said, slowly pushing the knife into Irene's neck. She screamed in pain for a second before she started having some trouble breathing.

Luke looked down when he heard the Buziel scream in pain. "Not gonna happen, dude." he said to the goon. He took out a Poké Ball and released his Grovyle, who looked quite strong despite it not being fully evolved. "Leaf Blade on the goon, now!" Luke commanded, and Grovyle did just that.

The Leaf Blade connected with the goon, making him stumble away from the boy and his target. "Dammit, kid! You're gonna pay for that!" he yelled, pulling out a gun. Irene was angry, and now that she was free, she had a way to vent that anger. She pulled the knife out of her, still having some trouble breathing, and cut the net around her. "I will… fucking kill… you!" She said, slightly choking between words. She proceeded to throw the knife at the goon, hitting him in the jugular of his neck. He grabbed his neck, unable to talk as he fell to his knees. Irene put her paw on her neck to help herself breathe.

"Well... I guess that works..." Luke said as he saw the knife stick in the goon. "I don't want him to die, though... Wait right here." After a minute, a few nurses were putting the man on a stretcher, but by that time, he wasn't breathing. He saw Chris standing by him, and proceeded to look at the Buziel holding her throat, a bit of blood seeping through her paws. "Shit..." he muttered as he took a bandage from one of the nurses before they left and held it out to the Buziel. "Here." he said. "It will stop the bleeding."

The only reason Irene took the bandage was for her own health. After properly bandaging her neck, she looked at the boy. "Your race is despicable. Why did you help that man? He will only cause more terror should he live." She told Luke, rather rudely at that. Chris looked over at the man on the stretcher, slightly mortified. "First day in Hoenn… Hell I didn't expect it to be like this."

"I wasn't helping him. He was already a dead man." Luke commented. "I just 'hid' the body at the hospital so you won't get put down for killing someone." he said as he recalled his Grovyle. He turned to Chris. "This has never happened in Hoenn before. And I never thought I'd see a guy die by a knife to the neck."

Irene glanced over at the docks, her purple eyes shimmering slightly from the glare from the water. "Tell me when the next boat to Sinnoh is due to leave. I need to get away from Team Aqua as fast as possible." she said looking at the docks. Chris was fascinated at the Buizel."Did...Did it just talk? Huh, no wonder those guys wanna get you!"

"The boat to Sinnoh left an hour ago, and it only docks here once a week." Luke said, even though he was a bit surprised himself that a Buizel could talk. He knew some species of Pokémon could talk through telepathy, but not usually through actual talking. Irene nodded, a bit tired from running. "I appreciate your assistance." she said, walking toward the dock. She did not get far without collapsing due to fatigue. She had sprained her leg when the net took her. "Dammit, why does this crap happen to me?" she asked to no one.

Chris and Luke quickly ran over to the Pokémon and helped her up from the ground. "Are you sure that you're okay? I might have some food or something." Irene was at a loss. The wound in her neck had gotten worse and prevented her from talking. She just lay there, holding her neck. She wished the humans would just let her be, but she needed help. She allowed them to pick her up.

Luke knelt by Chris and the Buziel. "We need to heal her. Do you have any medicine on you?" he asked Chris. "I might, let me check." Christian said as he checked his bag. "I have some human painkillers, some bandages... Oh, and here's some emergency medicine for Porygon." Chris said, handing the bottle to Luke. "This should work." Luke said as he slowly took off the bandage, which was damp with blood. He sprayed the medicine on the wound, then took out a bandana and wrapped it around her neck. "Done." he said as he threw the used bandage into a nearby trash can. There was still half of the medicine left, so he gave it back to Chris.

Chris took the medicine back and put it in his bag. "Well, what now?" he asked, looking at Luke. "Honestly... I don't know." Luke said as he picked her up in his arms. He stood up. "Any ideas?" Chris thought for a moment. "Um… maybe we should find a place to stay for the night. It's getting kinda dark." Luke nodded. "Alright then." Luke said. "Follow me." He ran over to the others. "Hey... we forfeit. Me and Chris are gonna go find a hotel to rest until tomorrow. You guys wanna come with?"

Dezzi recalled her Pokémon, assessing the situation. "Okay then. What happened?" she asked, looking at Irene in Luke's arms. Luke sighed a bit. "It's a long story… I'll tell you when we get to the hotel. I know of a good cheap place. Let's go there."

Irene needed rest, and she figured these two might be able to keep her from Team Aqua until the boat to Sinnoh arrived. "If you try any funny business, you will end up like that grunt." she said as she drifted into sleep in Luke's arms. Luke looked down at Irene. "Uhh… let's go look for that hotel now…" Chris used the rest of the potion he used earlier on Porygon. "Your binary coding should do the rest." He looked over to the others. "I'm ready. Let's go."

Irene woke up on a bed. She felt very comfortable on it. She had always slept on a hard surface. "Where am I?" Irene asked, putting her paw on her neck. It was still sore. She noticed that everyone was still sleeping in the room. Irene looked around, and she saw the human that helped her. She used a weak water gun to wake him up. "Where are we?" She asked, giving him his bandanna back.

Luke woke up with a start when the Buziel wet his clothes. He took back the bandanna, which was slightly bloodied now, and stuffed it in his pocket. "We're in a hotel. Spent the night here." he said, trying to get some water off. Irene's wound was better, but not fully healed. It hurt when she talked. She got up and headed for the door. "I'm leaving… Thanks for your help." she said. Before she reached the door, someone knocked on it. "You answer it." She told Luke, wondering who was knocking.

"Okay." Luke said, still a bit sleepy. He got up and opened the door to find a police officer, who looked at Luke. "You're a bit soaked. You didn't happen to piss a water type off by chance, did you?" He did not want to arrest the Pokémon for killing a Team Aqua member, but the law had to be upheld. Irene was fortunate. She had stood in a spot where the officer could not see her from the opened door. She ran under the bed to hide.

Chris noticed the police officers, and stood up to join Luke. "Uh… Is something the matter?" Luke saw the officer, and had a pretty good idea why he was here. He turned to Chris, giving him a small nod, and then turned back to the officer. "No, officer." he said as he shook his head. "I was fixing my hair in the bathroom, and I turned the tap on too much. Why do you ask, though?" He hoped he sounded truthful to the officer. Frankly, he wasn't sure why he wanted to help that Buziel, but he had already started digging a hole. He might as well continue.

"Look boys, I know you want to protect that Pokémon, and I would love to let it pass because the person it killed was on our most wanted list for this region. But I need you to tell me the truth. If you do, we might be able to resolve this without the Pokémon being put down." He said hoping they would tell him without use of force.

'I've already started lying, can't back down now.' he thought to himself. "Officer, I'm telling you the truth. After the incident last night, I helped heal the Buziel. Afterward, she asked about a boat to Sinnoh. Then, she left to the docks. I haven't seen her since then." The officer looked at the boys curiously. "What do you mean, she 'asked?' Pokémon can't talk." The officer began to think that these kids might be drug addicts, but he wasn't sure. Irene was getting annoyed. She wanted to slap the cop and show him that Pokémon weren't just animals.

"How am I supposed to know?" Luke asked, shrugging. "I'm not an expert on these things." He glanced at Chris, then back at the officer. "Well, I want two things from you two, then I'll release you of suspicion. First, a search through your rooms. Second, the reason why a Pokémon would kill a man." he said taking out a small notebook. Christian, sensing that Luke wanted him to say something, managed to stutter something out. "Well, uh… you can even check the boat schedule. The boat left with the Pokémon on it yesterday."

"Okay then." Luke said calmly, but was freaking out in his mind. "Go ahead and search the room. And as to why she would kill the guy, I'd guess because he was trying to cut her throat. Maybe went a little too far in self-defense, but I wouldn't really know why she wanted to kill him." The officer nodded, looking at the notepad, then at the boys. "Well, that confirms you're telling the truth." He had gotten the same story from a few of the other witnesses. "I'll warn you now. If you guys are protecting the Pokémon, make sure she isn't seen in this city. She killed a truly evil man, and I think it would be a shame to kill it for that." The officer said, walking away.

"Okay. Thanks, officer." Luke said. Once the officer was out of earshot, he let out a long sigh. "That... actually worked. I got away with it." Luke chuckled to himself. "Okay, the coast is clear." he said to the Buziel. He glanced at Chris again, smiling. Christian smiled back. "God, that was close." He said. "Is it really safe for her here?"

"I'm not too sure." Luke commented. "The only real difference from her and any other Buziel is that she has differently colored eyes and can talk..." He looked over to the Buziel. "What are you gonna do now?" Irene came out of hiding and looked at the boys. "I'm going to the Sinnoh region. Thanks for your help." She said walking to the window. As soon as she looked outside, though, she climbed back down. "Well I don't think I'll be able to get past the police as easily as I thought. The police station is across the street." She said while getting away from the window. Luke thought for a moment. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Humans care about their laws too much. I can't live in peace because of your race. You guys don't care about Pokémon. Hell, if a human kills a Pokémon its ok, but if a Pokémon kills a human it has to be put down. Never mind the fact that he put that Pokémon through pure hell." Irene said rudely. She shivered a bit as she remember the tests done on her. Chris seemed concerned. Not too much about Irene, but about their situation. "Well, uh... We have a criminal Pokémon on our hands, we've just witnessed a murder, and now the police probably suspect us. I'd say we're in a hell of a pickle." Christian said. He then turned to Dezzi. "Uh… you're a trainer, could you calm her down?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Will Dezzi be able to calm Irene down? Will everyone get out of this pickle? Will I actually update this fic in a timely manner? Find out on the next installment of Eon!**


End file.
